zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Q (VLR)
|items=Darts Memory Card (green) Memory Card (blue) Memory Card (red) |minigames=Wall Tile Touch Dartboard Puzzle Cabinet Color Shift Dice Placement AB Game, Q Edition |links=Floor B Warehouse B |music=Q }} Q''', also known as the '''Quantum Room, is the final escape room in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. It is located behind the middle white chromatic door in Warehouse B. It is searched by Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji on Phi's route to the True Ending. Layout At first glance, Q seems to be a blank white room with nothing in it except for the exit, the lock, and the door that Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji entered through. However, soon after the trio enters, a small white cube rises from the floor in the middle of the room; black lines then form a grid pattern on it and the walls of the room. As they explore further, more of the room is unlocked. On the left side of the exit is a cabinet and panel resembling the cabinet, both comprised of hexagons and triangles similar to the one in the Security room. On the right side is a computer with a single monitor and a bookshelf above it. Next to the computer is a table with six dice, similar to the puzzle in the Archives. To the left of the entrance is a stand containing a small monitor and the safe, as well as a projector like the one in the Director's Office. To the right of the entrance is a display case with darts, as well as a dartboard, akin to the one in the Rec Room. Story The nine players split themselves up into 3 teams to go through the white chromatic doors, after Sigma and Phi managed to deactivate Dio's bombs. Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji are assigned to go through the center door, leading them to a door named "Q". To their confusion, the room is all white, and has two doors (The one they came in through and the one they escape through.) Seeing that they need to find the Star keys to play the AB Game and get Sigma and Tenmyouji's BP to 9, they start their search. A floating cube suddenly pops out the ground. They realize that they have to find the "winning panels" to activate the system. Sigma and his companions find them and a plethora of different minigames pop out from the walls. The group solves them all and get the memory cards needed to play the "Ambidex Game: Q Edition" (A simulation of the Ambidex Game). The game gives them the escape password. In the safe, they find two Star Keys, and two bottles of Axelavir. Tenmyouji and Phi take one star key, while Sigma takes the other. As they are about to leave, Sigma hears a noise coming from the hologram pad in the room. The computer connected to the pad turns on and he is prompted to type in a username and password to access the system. Sigma suddenly has a flashback of the exact moment he found an ID Card inside of the old woman's pockets. Akane is Back? Sigma types in "KURASHIKI" for the username and "JUMPYDOLL" for the password (information which he found in Quark END) and a hologram of the old woman pops up. Tenmyouji recognizes her as Akane Kurashiki, whom he had been looking for for 47 years. He tries to touch her, but his hand goes through her. She greets them in a prerecorded message and explains to them why they were brought to play the Nonary Game. Sigma and Phi had been brought to send their consciousness to the past. She changes subjects and explains that the room they just escaped from is called the "Quantum Room", because it houses the Quantum computer of the entire facility. She relates this to the human mind and start talking about the difference of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th dimensions, stating that human minds are all connected through the 4th dimension (also known as the Morphogenetic field theory). Before she leaves, she tells Phi and Sigma that they will decide the fate of "Schrödinger's cat" and flirtingly tells Tenmyouji that he just has a wait a little bit longer to see her. Tenmyouji breaks down crying and looks at the picture he was carrying with him and that she will finish the story in person. After a few minutes, the trio head to the Infirmary to inject Alice and Quark with the Axelavir that they had found. Items Found Items Memory Card (Red) The red card is found inside the display case after the Cabinet Color Shift miningame is completed. It is placed into the red slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Darts The darts are found on the left side of the display case. They are used in the Dartboard Puzzle. Memory Card (Green) The green card is found on the right side of the display case after the Dartboard Puzzle minigame is completed. It is placed into the green slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Memory Card (Blue) The blue card is found in the dice table after the Dice Placement minigame is completed. It is placed into the blue slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Minigames Wall Tile Touch In order for the minigames to appear, the player has to select the correct tiles on the four walls. Once the correct combinations of tiles are selected, the walls will open and various objects will slide out into the room. There are four walls in the room: Exit Wall There is one set in this wall. *The four leftmost tiles, starting from the bottom, produce part of the Cabinet Color Shift puzzle. NOTE: It is best to start with this wall, since you need to open this part of the puzzle before another part. Left of the Exit Wall LeftWall1.Q.jpg LeftWall2.Q.jpg There are two sets in this wall. *The two leftmost tiles, starting from the bottom, produce the display case. *The three rightmost tiles, starting from the bottom, produce the set of cabinets. Right of the Exit Wall RightWall1.Q.jpg RightWall2.Q.jpg RightWall3.Q.jpg There are three sets in this wall. *A group of six tiles (two rows of three, starting from the bottom center and moving right) produce the dice table. *A square of four tiles in the bottom left corner produce the computer. *A row of three tiles above the square on the left produce the bookshelf. Entrance Wall EntranceWall1.Q.jpg EntranceWall2.Q.jpg There are two sets in this wall. *A group of three tiles to the left of the entrance produces the hologram device and the safe. *A single tile on the right, three from the bottom, produces the dartboard. Dartboard Puzzle This puzzle is similar to the one in the Rec Room. To complete it, the player must reach exactly 100 points using a green space, a blue space, and a red space, in that order. The player should first hit the green 13 space, the blue 14 space, and the red 11 space. (3 x 13) + (2 x 14) + (3 x 11) = 100 Cabinet Color Shift This puzzle is similar to the one in the Security room. To complete it, the player must make all of the tiles red in five moves or less. There are multiple solutions to this puzzle. Here is one example: *Touch the two red hexagons in the middle row. *Touch the uppermost green hexagon. *Touch the two green triangles at the bottom. Once the puzzle is completed, the glass doors on the cabinet will open. Dice Placement This puzzle is similar to the one in the Archives. The player must roll the dice into the positions specified on the 3 pictures found in the bookshelf. The dice must not only land on the correct number but also have the correct numbers on the sides. There are a variety of ways to get the dice into these positions. Here is one set of moves: *Blue die with 6: Left, Down, Down, Down, Left *Red die with 6: Right, Down, Down, Down, Down *Green die with 1: Down, Right, Right, Right, Down *Blue die with 2: Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Up, Right *Red die with 5: Right, Right, Down, Left, Left *Green die with 3: Down, Down, Right, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Right, Down Once complete, the case covering the blue memory card will open. AB Game, Q Edition The file describes the conditions that have to be met to receive the escape and file passwords. The file also describes the people participating in the game. Through some trial and error, it is easy to figure out their identities: * A and E always Betray * B and D always Ally * C always picks the opposite of what his opponent picks There are multiple methods of getting both passwords. To get the escape password, the player must get six competitors to 9 BP; that is, to say, two pairs and two solos to 9 BP. An easy method of doing this is to face A and E against each other and then choose "Ally" as your choice. US, B, D, and C will gain 2 BP, but A and E will receive 0. Continue this process for all three rounds. To get the file password, the player's group (US) must be the only group to reach 9 BP. It should be noted that the player does not have to reach exactly 9; it is acceptable to get a higher BP. Here is one solution: First Round *US vs D, E vs C, A vs B, choose "Betray" Second Round *US vs D, E vs A, B vs C, choose "Betray" Third Round *US vs D, E vs A, B vs C, choose "Ally" Trivia *The "Dart Puzzle", the "Cabinet Color Shift", and "Dice Placement" mini-games are the same exact mini-games from the Rec Room, Security, and Archives. The only difference is the solutions. *When Phi mentions that the door to this room says "Q", Tenmyouji says "Really? Now someone's just being a smartass." This is a reference to Door q in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, when everyone thought that the lowercase "q" on the door was a "9". *The name of this room synchronizes with the title of Building Q from the Nevada Test Site in ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors''. Humorous Quotes *Take the darts. *# *Examine the darts. *# *Complete the dartboard puzzle. *# *Retrieve the green memory card from the display case. *# Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B